Zadon
=Physical Description= Like most half-elves, Zadon has much the same build as slight humans, or heavy high elves. Zadon looks to be in his early adulthood. He has fair color skin but he still very pale. If one looks closely at him, in his eyes are what look to be transmutation circles,his eyes are brilliantly blue. His ears aren't as long as most other male Blood elves. Across the bridge of his nose is a scar from a sword slash, and over his right eye is a slash scar. The two scars cross forming a kind of inverted cross where they intersect. Zadon has a set of fangs in his mouth, distinguishing him as San'layn. Zadon's body, while solid and fortified by other's blood, has numerous scars on it, some shallow, some deep. He always retains his three runeblades, two runeblade sabers on his sides and one giant runeblade claymore upon his back. =Personality= Zadon tries not to stand out in a crowd at all. He rather stays quiet and to himself, he doesn't talk much. He's rather dark and tends to shy away from other. He's much of a recluse and keeps silent. He's aware of what he has become and is not thrilled with the fact, but he doesn't let the emotions of others sway him. He can simulate most emotions if necessary, but for the most part, he stays with a complete indifferent and aloof attitude. He really only shows emotion willingly when he tends to his garden of flowers, but even then he is aloof. Out of respect for the dead, he does not forcefully raise those who have fallen, no matter how they had lived. He is nihilistic. Family He has a younger sister,Hei'Reia, but remembers nothing of her. She resides still in Silvermoon City utilizing every resource to find Zadon. Otherwise, he has no family to speak of. =History= Childhood Zadon Ath’Iele Evermore was born of a human Paladin, Thelanas Evermore and quel'dorei magus Eyvonè Solarstorm in the kingdom of Lorederan. Growing up in the kingdom of Lorederan allowed him to explore his human heritage. Unfortunately, time for quel'dorei moves much slower than it does for humans, and when his father had passed on, his mother decided it to be time for him to discover his quel'dorei roots. In Quel'Thalas, Zadon was shown the heritage of his mother's people, and for the first time, he knew just how different he was. Parents and children alike showed him great mistrust and shunned him. Eyvonè tried her best to keep him in high spirits but he became more and more aloof. Upon her remarriage to a magister and birth of his half sister, Zadon became all but alone. Over time, he began to sink into a nihilistic view of the world. Even as a child, Zadon had been quite proficient in the magical arts specifically that of manipulating frost. His sister, the only one aside from his mother, did not treat him badly or shun him, liked the ice dolls he would make for her. Their mother took happiness and both taught him and encouraged him to keep up his skills. As time went on, Zadon was continuously shunned by mostly everyone for being a half blood. It would get so bad that he would get beat up sometimes, but never did he cry out or shed a tear. When he returned home, he would say very little about what happened to him until he eventually said nothing at all. This grieved his mother's heart ever so, but she knew that there was not much that could be done about his plight. Day after day, Zadon would sit on the shores of Silvermoon and look out into the ocean. He'd occasionally practice freezing things that washed about the water. As per the norm, the other children jumped Zadon and started beating on him. And as normal, Zadon simply took it. Walking by, his sister witnessed her brother getting beaten upon by six boys. She saw the look in Zadon's eyes, like looking into the eyes of a corpse. Without thinking, she ran over behind one of the boys and pushed him which caused the boy to fall on top of another boy. Angered that someone had defended the mongrel and even worse, it was the mongrel's own sister, the lead boy struck Zadon's sister across the face, knocking her to the ground. Seeing this, Zadon's eyes went from dead to furious. Getting up off the ground, he conjured an artic blast that sent the other boys flying backwards. As the lead boy turned to face Zadon, Zadon thrust his hand, grabbing the boy’s head by his temples and slamming it into the ground with great force. With his blue eyes glowing with rage, Zadon began channeling frost energy through his hand right onto the boy's face. And as the screams of the boy echoed through the area and people gathered, Zadon began slowly freezing the boy from the forehead only uttering "Don't you EVER touch her!" The adults came running trying to separate the two but Zadon refused to release his hold on the boy. For all the beatings and hatred that was shown to him, he would show it back in kind, and keep the boys frozen head as a souvenir. His mother shoving her way through the crowd, came upon sight of the horrible act. Quickly running over to Zadon, she pushed the people away from him and held him close, "Love, you must let go! Please! Release him!" "Why?!" he shouted back, "He hurt her! He hurt Shen’ Tari." In a soft voice, she replied "B...but love. You must let go. Please. You're scaring her; you're scaring your dear little sister." Looking over at his sister, Zadon saw the look of fear in her eyes. She was scared on him, this shock Zadon to his core. Releasing the boys head and letting him fall to the ground, Zadon stood there motionless wrapped in his mother’s arms and completely alone. Some days later, it was decided that Zadon would be sent away for a time. It could not be disputed, and Zadon was taken away from his mother and his sister, into an internment camp south far south. Teenage Years Zadon had been brought to work for humans at an internment camp in the Arathi Highlands. He sent many years there along with several other children that were classified as outcasts. While he was there, he gained much trust, with both the orcs and the humans. The orcs would always tell him stories of old, stories of blood and glory. He would show them in kind his frost spells, in the style of making ice dolls of their requested. Humans saw no harm in this, these orcs' had their spirits broken, and they posed little threat. The orcs taught Zadon that his abilities could mean that he was favored by the Elements of water, and that he should pay homage to them rather than just use their power without their consideration. They also taught him how to fight as they fought once. Humans on the other hand found this a bit amusing, a half elf that fought like an orc. Slowly but surely, he became an apprentice to one of head guards. The guard taught him how a paladin fights, he taught him of the Light as well and how it was like the Light of the Sun, or at least similar. And as the years rolled on, Zadon began to slowly loosen up and show a bit more emotion. For years, Zadon and the other outcast had resided at the internment camp. He wrote home to his sister regularly and the guards liked him enough to actually mail it. In the letters, he would tell stories of orc battles and conquest. And though his sister never wrote back, he continued to write. A few of the other outcast took note of this, one in particular, a quel'dorei girl a bit older than him named Myuna. "Why do you write when know one loves you enough to write back?" she asked him one day. "Because writing is proof that I did exist at some point..." he replied to her. "But if I burn a letter, then there is no proof, right?" she snapped back. "I wouldn't care. The act of writing something is proof enough I'm alive. Whether you burn it or eat it won't change that fact..." he calmly replied back. His answers always perplexed her in the same way, never straight answers and always seemed like a riddle. As time went on, they spent more and more time together. The other outcast tarried with Zadon somewhat, but only Myuna would get Zadon to crack even a remote smile. Entering Adulthood Twenty some years passed at the internment camp, Zadon finally reached the age where he couldn’t be referred to as an adolescent anymore. Now standing at 6’2, long flowing reddish blonde hair resting at the base of his spine, and piercing blue eye, Zadon was now an adult. At this point, it seemed that his time at the internment camp was also coming to an end. A letter came one day from his mother, his exile from Silvermoon had been lifted and he could be allowed to come back home. His mother’s excitement was reflected in the letter. However, Zadon didn’t seem so excited to leave the place he had resided for almost twenty some odd years. Even more than that, he didn’t want to leave his friends, the orcs and humans that taught him so much, his fellow friends, and least of all Myuna. Myuna and Zadon were very close, although they didn’t quite know how to relay their feelings to each other. And with Zadon leaving, he felt he would never get a chance to tell her. Upon reaching the gate to leave the internment camp, Myuna came running up and yelling for Zadon to stop. He stopped and turned, she ran up to him and took a moment to catch her breath. Rising, she fling him around, she took the ribbon holding her ponytail from her hair, pulled Zadon’s hair back and tied it around Zadon’s hair in a low ponytail. “This is not a gift. My mother gave me this on her deathbed, so I’ll want this back someday. I’m just letting you borrow it, so you better take care of it.” She said. Perplexed at first, he smiled and nodded. “You better!” she said with a smile as she pushed him to his carriage. Waving at his fellow former wards, he boarded the carriage and rode off towards Silvermoon City once more. Arriving in Silvermoon City, Zadon was dropped off in front of a house that he had not seen in some time. It looked so different. The streets were still filled with an air of superiority and arrogance, and yet, this house stood out for some reason. Lifting his hand placing it on the door, he readied himself for anything. As he pushed against the door, the door swung open “I don’t care! He’s late, I’m going out to find him!” a voice said as came barging out of the house and slamming into Zadon, knocking both of them to the ground. “By the light of the sun, are you blind?! It’s rude to sta…” the voice from a young woman stopped talking as she looked up. She starred at him for a minute and looked him dead in his eyes. Zadon sat there perplexed for a minute, looking back at her blankly. “Young lady! You get your butt back her…e…” a elf woman said standing in the doorway. “Zadon?” she questioned. He looked up with his piercing blue eyes, “I’m home.” He said with a bit of a smirk. Without a moment to spare, his mother hugged him tightly as if she were never letting go. “I’ve missed you so much.” She said. Pushing the two apart, the girl that ran into Zadon earlier glared at her mother, then turned to Zadon. “Are you really Zadon?” He nodded and smiled, “Hi… Shen’ Tari …” he questioned to her. Lowering her head, she lifted again quickly and struck him soundly across the face. “Idiot, I’m not Shen’ Tari. My name is Hei’ Reia.” He looked stunned for a minute, and looked at his mother. “Let’s just say, a bit has happened since you’ve been gone.” His mother said. Just as she said that, a young woman in a fancy robe came to the door. “Za…don…” the woman said as she leapt towards him and flung her arms around his neck. “I’ve missed you brother.” “Shen’ Tari..?” he said questionably. “Yes. It’s me. I’ve missed you so.” She replied back. For a time, times within the city came to become normal for Zadon. The prejudice he was assaulted with as a child was there but it was less open. He was able to find work within the confines of the city as an independent soldier, taking on responsibilities that other soldiers did not want or that was deemed too life threatening to handle. After some time, Myuna made good on her promise and went to Zadon. Time passed and things seemed to be working themselves out for well. When Scourge attacked Silvermoon, Zadon was out amongst the frontline defending the gate to the inner city. Though his allies fell around him, Zadon kept on fighting taking out all the Scourge he could. Eventually, what remained of the elven forces fell back and built barricades within the city, though it did very little good. Zadon heard Sylvanas’ agonizing screech echo through the city. Battled, bruised, and bleeding, Zadon abandoned his post and ran back to his family. He found that the Scourge was already within his home. Cutting his way through the remains of house, he found what was left of his mother lying on the floor with a pickaxe imbed in her throat. Falling to his knees, his twin swords fell to the floor as he reached down and pulled to corpse into a tight embrace. Feeling the last vestiges of warmth fading from her body, Zadon laid the body back down on the blood stained rug and took hold of the his twin blades once more. With tears flowing from his eyes, he took the sabers and finished hacking off the head that the pickaxe had started. Rising to his feet and reeling back from the newly decapitated corpse, Zadon tried to silence his agony and halt the tears that were stealing away his vision. Hearing a scream, Zadon ran out of the room and into the hallway. After kicking in several doors and finding only fights with Scourged quel’dorei, Zadon came to the fifth room from his mother’s, bleeding profusely. Kicking in the door, Zadon found his sisters and Myuna against the wall trying to fend off several Scourge corpses. Seeing a lot of blood pooling about their feet, Zadon’s eyes gleaned icy blue has he jumped into the room channeling frost energy through his twin long blades. Slashing at the air, a frozen blast of frigid wind crashed into the Scourge, causing ice to form on them freezing them solid to their core. Swinging down his blades once more, Zadon shattered the frozen statues into frozen pieces of flesh. Staggering towards the woman, blood began to flow down the side of his mouth as his wounds opened up more. Lifting his weary gaze to all that remained in his life, he saw his sisters and Myuna run up to him. The blood that lay pooling on the floor was from an unfortunate housemaid. Looking back to his sisters, Zadon saw they looked like they were screaming to him, faces full of concern. But Zadon couldn’t hear their voices clearly, only distant echoes reached his ears. Determined that he wouldn’t let anymore of his family die, Zadon froze what wounds he could reach to stop his external bleeding. While trying to regain some of his strength, he told them of various escape routes that were being deployed from all over the city. He told them most had gone but there should be some left and with luck they should be able to reach it. Trying to gather himself up, he rose to his feet. Myuna immediately put herself under his arm and helped support him. He protested quickly, but she quickly put the argument down and told them they were all in it together and to let her support him. The four left the house, trying to navigate their way through the Scourge. Myuna and Shen’ Tari fought off the undead whenever the group couldn’t hide. Hei’ Reia tried to keep Zadon alive and control his bleeding. Running on fumes, Zadon managed to guide the girls to a caravan of escapees. As the caravan came into view, his sisters ran ahead of him. Zadon turned to take one last look at the burning city only to catch sight of several flying hatchets coming flying at Myuna’s back. Without a second thought, Zadon threw Myuna forward and throwing his body into her place. Taking all the axes in his back, he felt himself start to fall. Thrusting one of his long blades into the ground, he managed to stay on his feet, despite his legs not listening to him anymore. Myuna looked up from the ground to see Zadon looming over her, blood starting to pool at his feet. She scurried to her feet, gripping him and staring into his dying eyes. She saw just beyond him a dozen or so Scourged Amani and Abominations approaching. As quickly as she could, she casted a wall of flame in their path, it did not impede them much. She pleaded with Zadon to come, that it was only a few steps more. But Zadon just shook his head. He knew that there was not much life left to him. She continued to beg as his sisters ran up to try to help him to the caravan. Lifting his free hand, he pulled Myuna’s face to his own and kissed her. Pulling some magic from her, he pulled away from her lips and said his peace to the three. Then putting his hand out to them, he summoned a harsh, frozen blast that blew them back to the caravan. Screaming for the caravan to leave as loud as he could, the caravan rode off carrying the last three family members he had. The dozen or so Scourge encircled around him with weapons at the ready. Taking his two blades, he recited a small incantation before thrusting the blades into his chest. The surroundings area within twenty feet instantly froze leaving only Zadon’s bloody body still on his feet, dead. After Death